The present invention relates to an improved automatic pet food dispensing device. More particularly, this invention relates to an automatic pet food dispensing device that will not only prevent the device from jamming in dispensing the pet food but also prevent unintentional release of food when it is waggled by the dog. Also, it will prevent deliberate act of dog to reach inside of the food dispensing hole using their paws. These preventative measures will assure any abundance of food that might lead to overweight or health issue.
The related U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,081 B2 by the inventor of this invention is incorporated by reference into this disclosure and is fully set forth herein.
Pet food dispensers of prior art have a serious problem, jamming, among many others. Since it was supposed to be automatic, the jammed pet food dispensing device is outright trouble to the pets and to the pet owners who are trusting the device and traveling for a couple of days.
The fact that the grains of pet food is small compared to the opening through which the pet food is led does not guarantee a smooth flow intended by the designer of the pet food dispensing device. The interaction between pet food particles and the inner wall of the container or the edges of the opening and even among the food particles generates a bunch of complex behaviors of the granular media, which is one of the major subjects of research for nonlinear dynamics. The granular particles may behave like a liquid under some conditions such as the size and shape of the individual particle, and be packed into a substantial solid block.
Accordingly, a need for an improved pet food dispensing device has been present for a long time considering the growing number of pets all around the world. This invention is directed to solve the problems and satisfy the long-felt need.